


Moving Day

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Eddie and Christopher move into their new house in L.A.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to have time to do anything for Eddie week. Eddie said "Ha! That's what you think. You don't need sleep." 
> 
> And here we are... :)

Eddie sorted boxes in the living room until he found the one labeled “Bedding” in Sophia’s careful, artistic writing. She and Adriana had helped him pack everything up from his house in Texas, which was the only reason things were labeled correctly.

He’d been so careful, watching his parents like a hawk, as if they were going to snatch Christopher up at any second and head for the border, just to keep him out of Eddie’s hands, that without his sisters half his stuff would probably still be in Texas.

The box safely on his dresser, Eddie cut it open and pulled out the sheets for his bed, which he tossed onto the bare bed that looked so strange in this new room. 

He pulled out a couple of Christopher’s sheet sets, debating between dinosaurs and outer space themes, trying to figure out which ones would make him happier here in their new home. Their new city. 

What the hell had he done? 

He’d taken Christopher away from the only home he’d known and moved him to a city where they knew a handful of family members and no one else. He hadn’t found a school or any kind of programs for Christopher yet and the paperwork was clearly meant to ensure that no one ever found one, given how difficult it was to get through. 

Maybe his parents had been right. 

“Dad!” 

Eddie dropped the sheets back into the box and ran down to Christopher’s room. “What’s wrong?” he said urgently, even though he could see that Christopher hadn’t fallen and split his head open, or any of the other dozen things that had gone through his mind.

“I can’t find Hoppy.”

“Oh!” Eddie sat down on the floor next to Christopher, looking through the boxes that surrounded them. He’d never quite understood why the stuffed bear was named Hoppy, but then, if he’d been there when Chris was younger, instead of thousands of miles away, he’d wouldn’t have had to ask. 

By the time they got to the last box, he was pretty sure that Hoppy hadn’t made the trip. “I’m sorry, but I think Hoppy may have needed an extra couple of days in Texas,” Eddie said. 

Chris’s lower lip trembled, and Eddie pulled him into a hug. “I’ll call grandma and grandpa and get Hoppy an express flight here, okay?” 

Which meant a call to his parents and whole host of bullshit he didn’t need about how he couldn’t even manage to make it out of town without screwing up. 

“It’ll be okay,” Chris said, his voice muffled by Eddie’s shirt. “He’ll be here soon and then we’ll be all together.”

Eddie kissed Christopher on the head and let go. “I’m going to go get your sheets to make your bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

Eddie pushed up off the floor and went back into his room, dropped onto the bed and put his head in his hands. “I have no idea what I’m doing,” he muttered.

But he did know that he had a kid who was his whole world in the other room, waiting for his bed to be made. So Eddie got up and pulled out the bedding. 

Something fell out of the bedspread onto the floor. Eddie looked down to see Hoppy staring up at him from the ground. 

Eddie picked Hoppy up, grabbed the sheets, and went back down to Christopher’s room. “Look what I found,” Eddie said, dropping the bedding to hand the bear to Christopher.

“Hoppy!” Chris said, hugging the bear as Eddie sat down on the bed. “See, Dad?” Chris said, climbing up onto the bed to lean on Eddie’s arm. “We’re together. Everything’s good.”

Eddie smiled down at Christopher before pulling him into a hug again. “Yeah, everything’s good.”

And it would be. He’d make sure of it. 

-  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated, as is coming to yell with me about the awesomeness that is Eddie (and Buddie!) on [Tumblr](https://stellarm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
